


Gaylord

by ymirshorts (knic28)



Series: Ymir Shorts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, alcohol cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/ymirshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is gay. Historia is gay. Everyone is gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaylord

     Historia Reiss stood in the kitchen of her friend Sasha's house with a red solo cup of water in one hand and her arm crossed over in front of her. She sighed and tried to relax. It wasn't that she didn't love going to Sasha's, but sometimes parties made her anxious.

     Suddenly, her calm sanctuary was shattered by a tall girl with freckles stumbling through the door. She stopped as soon as she saw Historia and stared openly. Sasha walked in behind her, clearly less drunk and smiling.

     "Oh," she said, "Looks like you've met Ymir. Be careful, Historia, Ymir gets  _ **really**_ gay when she's drunk."

     Ymir puffed up and replied defensively, "I do not! I am gay as fuck all the time!"

     The other two girls laughed.

     "Don't worry, I'm probably gayer," Historia replied.

     Ymir hesitated, then broke out into the most attractive smirk Historia had ever seen on a human being. "Damn.  _Damn_. That is just amazing news for me, 'cause you're just hot as fuckin' hell babe. Wait not babe. Like... angel or somethin'."

     Historia blushed as Sasha laughed. "Tone down the gay, Ymir. Hold it in in. You're in public."

     "What?!" Ymir yelled as she turned back to face Sasha. "I'll have you know, that I would never tone down any gay. I am the gayest person alive. I am the lord of the gays. The Gaylord."

     "Okay, Ymir," Sasha replied, nodding and backing out of the room.

     Ymir turned back to look at Histora.

     "Damn..." she murmured. " _ **Damn**_ _."_

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a collection of Ymir short stories.


End file.
